The Confessions of Sonny Monroe
by nameuscool
Summary: .Revamped, and the complete first chapter is out! Sonny is one of the boys! woop woop!
1. preivew

_Ok, so I never fix my hair, or put on make up, or wear skirts, and i dress like a guy. I'm basically a dude. I mean it's not like I don't want to put on Make up and stuff like that, but could you imagine the shock on everyones faces if me, Sonny Monroe walked in all girled up. The people that would be the most shocked would probably the guys. I mean I've known them since I was 5. They call me Sam. It stands for Sonny Alexandria Monroe. The thing is I don't even know if they know my name is Alison. If you wondering who the guys are, their names go like this:Nico, Grady, Skylar, Ferguson,and last but deffinetly not least, Chad Dylan Cooper. You see were all close were as tight as Joe Lucas's jeans. I know them by now. If i were to say call me Sonny not Sam. They would probably flip. I'm supposed to be all "look at me i'm so tough I can watch a baby cry. And laugh." The only thing girly about me would probably be that i love Singing, acting and dancing._

_So yeah: secret confessions of Sonny Monroe #1:_

_I want to be a girl._

WIth that little entry I closed my laptop and walked out. So my mom was right. Writing ,,, err, typing all that down did let some things out. It calms me down, next to song writing, it's actually pretty stress realiving. It's not a diary. NO, I refuse to call it a diary. I think it would be best to call it "my secret confessions"...................

**Yeah it's short, but this is only a preview if you want MOAR just leave a review or story alert it. If it is a go then i will most likely add more to this chapter and rewrite it. If you read my story Sonny with a chance of what!! the i should probably let you now that its on hold until i figure out what i'm going to do with it, same goes with Myspace Adventures. So you guys have a blast. OH and for some fun go to google type in google gravity and click i'm feeling lucky. DOn't worry it's nothing like blue waffle or special fried rice.**


	2. chapter 1

_Ok, so I never fix my hair, or put on make up, or wear skirts, and i dress like a guy. I'm basically a dude. I mean it's not like I don't want to put on Make up and stuff like that, but could you imagine the shock on everyones faces if me, Sonny Monroe walked in all girled up. The people that would be the most shocked would probably the guys. I mean I've known them since I was 5. Ever since I was 5 I was called Sam by my father. An ass hole he was I really don't like being called that, but i can't find the heart to tell them. So they call me Sam. It stands for Sonny Alexandria Monroe. The thing is I don't even know if they know my name is Alison. If you wondering who the guys are, their names go like this:Nico, Grady, Skylar, Ferguson,and last but deffinetly not least, Chad Dylan Cooper. You see were all close were as tight as Joe Lucas's jeans. I know them by now. If i were to say call me Sonny not Sam. They would probably flip. I'm supposed to be all "look at me i'm so tough I can watch a baby cry. And laugh." The only thing girly about me would probably be that i love Singing, acting and dancing._

_So yeah: secret confessions of Sonny Monroe #1:_

_I want to be a girl._

WIth that little entry I closed my laptop and walked out. So my mom was right. Writing ,,, err, typing all that down did let some things out. It calms me down, next to song writing, it's actually pretty stress realiving. It's not a diary. NO, I refuse to call it a diary. I think it would be best to call it "my secret confessions" . As i name the page, I thought about how ironic it is that I have a chance to become a girl. I mean one of my best friends is a girl. Her name is Tawni Hart. Yes she is girly but not too, girly. Thats what i love about her. What she does though is says things like," You know, I think your hair would look good like ........ or I think you would look good in or....................... I'm gonna give you a damn make over someday weather you like it or not. " You know little things like that. MY phone started to blast Eenie meenie.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Hey Sam. You wanna come over and play some video games." It was chad.

"Uh yeah sure. Sounds like fun." I said.

"alright cool I'll see you in a bit." He said and then he hung up. I quickly got out of my pajamas and got into a baggy shirt and jeans and tossed my hair in a hat.

"Bye mom, I'm going to Chads."

"bye"

I hopped on my bike and left. When I got there, I saw the guys. They all had..........girls!?!?!?!?! I saw chad with his usual slu................. I mean girlfriend of the week, but the one that stuck out the most was there . She was playing and was whoopin Nico's ass at the video game she was playing I smiled.

"Hey ho." All the guys looked at me appalled and nico was about to say somethin.

"Sup slut." She said back. Now they just gave us a confused look.

"Awww, I haven't seen my Sunshine in like 1 day. Life's been hell." She said.

"I know right it's like life's been dreary with out my Tawni bear. " The guys gave us a WTF look. Then me and Tawni giggled.

"Sam, you know this chick?!!?!?!" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, why are you so supprised."

"It's just that, she seems so, so, girl like and you are so so guy like." Skylar.

" Are you calling me a guy!?!??!?!?!" I said in a "pms" voice

"No, I uh, you know."

"seriously i can be friends with her. I 've been her bff since what...." I started.

"6 years!!!" she finished for me.

"really, I've never known you to be friends." Chad said. That slut snuggling in his lap.

"Well we are, I don't know why this is a shock. I mean where do you think I am during lunch. I'm always sitting with her since we only have one class together."

"Gym." THey all said. I laughed and sat next to Tawni. We started playing. Chad kinda sorta stopped playing and started making out with his girl friend. I had an urge to punch her face off. Tawni saw this and sent me a text.

**Tawni** _sonny._

**Whats wrong.**

_Nothin_

**are you sure**

_Yes i'm sure._

**Sonny don't lie to me. **

_Can we talk l8r._

**fine. were going to my house after this. **

_fine.  
_

"So, Sonny, have you finished your so.........I mean writing. " She said.

"Uh no not yet I have to find the right words." I said.

"Sonny? What writing?"

"Yeah why did she call you sonny." Yup Their was alot of questions.

"Because thats my name, and the writing is just random stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me you name was Sonny." Chad said.

" I thought you guys already knew." I said.

"Well now that I think of it, we always call you Sam, and the name does sound familiar. " Grady said. He was next to Chloe, were also friends.

"Nu Uh not to your mother." Chloe sinickered. " to her it's ALISON ALEXANDRIA MONROE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!!!!!" She said snickering.

" SHe was only called SAm by you and her................... Never mind." Tawni said. It was silent for a moment.

MY phone vibrated, It was a text from my mom.

Hey hun, your fathers home. , My breath caught in my throat. I don't want him here. NO no he can't come back. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"Hey Tawni can we go to you house now."

Thankfully I think she was the only one who caught the change in my voice. I don't want to cry in front of them.

"Yeah sure lets go. bye guys." She siad and the we walked out. Before i left I caught a glimpse of Chad. DId he have Worry in his eyes?


	3. he thouht u were cute

_Who the hell does he think he is. Why the hell is he at my house. That scum bag I used to call __**father**__. Now it's just Nick. I wasn't going home. Not now. I was going to Tawni's. Chloe had to go home. I wanted to get my mind off of Nick. I worked on the new song I'm writing. So far all I have is "I throw all of you stuff away and I clear you out of my head." Yeah only one line, but hey can't rush perfection. Something that also ticked me off today, is that the guys didn't know my name was Sonny. I knew it too. I just can't believe that, but then again, this isn't the first time I've told them my name. I guess they forget. I mean, ever since they were five they have called me Sam. What else happened, hmmm. Oh yeah, Chad's look of Worry! I don't know why he had it. Hell, I probably just imagined it. No, I did imagine it. So basically my day played out like this. Go to Chad's. Play some video games. Watch him make out with whats her face. Nick is back. I go to Tawni's, and now I'm typing this as an attempt, trying not to cry, only now going through my day, I'm failing miserably. I'll type this up when I get back to my computer. So whats to think about? The play i'm going into. The song i'm writing. Um... no definitely not him... Oh who am I kidding. I'm head over heels for Chad. I don't know why. He's an obnoxious jerk with and ego almost as big as his heart. he has sparkling blue eyes, wonderful blond hair... OK So how can i not, but I know I should just let it go. I mean he barely even remembers my name... God, why can't I let him go! Oh well so here I go..._

_Secret Confession of Sonny Monroe #2_

_I 3 Chad. _

Tawni, seeing the streams of tears coming out my eyes, started to walk over to were I was sitting. I quickly tore out the page and stuck it in my pocket.

"What was that?" Damn, She saw it. I took the end of my shirt and wiped my eyes and breathed. My back was turned to her, but I could sense she was coming. My eyes were still red, but The tears were gone.

"What was what?" I said in the innocent voice I could do all to well.

"Don't Play dumb." She said as she went for my pocket.

"No!" I screamed. She looked at me and still went for my pocket. When she did that, I jumped off the bed and on a chair.

"Common, Sonny let me see." She said and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine" I said she smiled. " You can have it, but you have to come and get it." She started to walk over to the chair. I quickly, took it out of my pocket and stuffed it in my bra. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"awwwwwww, that's no fair!" She said and then sat down. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She turned to me and smiled. I don't know what it is, but she is my true friend. She makes me smile when I know I need to cry.

"You know how for the play your in, you had to write a song that matches you and you wrote 2 and I had to chose one? " She said.

"Yeah."

"Well I chose one." She pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket. She chose the one I liked too. I texted my mom, didn't feel like going through my contacts to find her so I just put in her number, (hopefully she got it.) That i'm staying over at Tawni's. I went in to my pjs that I have at Tawni's (for emergency sleep overs.) I threw on my low cut tank top and booty shorts, then tied my hair into a pony tail.. Then my phone was from my mom?

Sam, Nico and Chad are making me apologize. I'm guessing you don't check the number when you read a text just the name. I was trying to make you leave because I know you don't want to watch Chad and Vanessa make out. Don't worry I told them a different story. I'm assuming you don't have a father at home, Or he did something bad. so i'm sorry, I truly am. I know your wonder How it turned out as mom. well I kinda changed my name to mom. I know your probably going to yell at me. So could you please come over now and yell. They know your temper how you wait till later to strike and yell. and I kinda told them I said something bad in it. So yell about how I said something mean about your mom. really mean. Like I said that she's a crack whore who adopted you, because she felt sorry for you... yeah so thats what I said. Don't worry though, Vanessa is gone.

Devon is probably who i'm closes to in the group of guys I hang out with. Aside from chad of course. Why you ask, because he's as easy to talk to like a girl friend. He understands boy problems. He used to have a crush on the same guy I have a crush on... Yes before you ask any questions. Deavon is gay. I'm the only one in the group who knows. The only thing he doesn't know about me (other then my name) is about my dad.

"Common Tawni time to put our acting skills to work." I showed her the text for her to understand. We walked straight over there calmly, and then Marched right in angrily.

"Devon." I yelled.

"Oh dude she's here you should be scared, and when I say scared I mean scared shitless You remeber tom... she beat him like like an know how she is." I heard Nico say. Oh so they think I resort to violence ey. Well time for Sonny Monroe to whip out...THE TEARS! I kinda forgot I was in my skimpy pjs though. I walked straight in with tears in my eyes.

"How could you say that." I said. Chad wasn't there, so I was guessing he was in the bathroom or something.

"That really hurt me." I said making my voice crack. With that Chad walked in.

"Devon, Who is this, and why would you make such a pretty girl cry." Chad said. Oh. My. God. He doesn't know it's me either. Nico looked at me and was going to say something, but smirked and didn't.

"I mean, it's just not right seeing girls like you cry." He said with a smile. It was cute. Tawni said something.

"Yeah Devon,I can't beileve you made her cry!" Tawni was smirking.

"Why are you smiling your friend is crying and you smile!" Chad said. I rolled my tear filled eyes.

"My mother is not a Crack Whore ! and I was not adopted!" I sniffled.

"Sam, I'm sor..." Chad then had a face of pure shock, and looked at me up and down.

"No, save it." I said. and Walked out. One thing Drama has taught me. The exit is one of the most important things. Me and Tawni left. I got a text.

Great job! Props sam Props.

It was from Devon.

"Sonny , you got one good thing from this. Chad thought you were cute!"


End file.
